jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZackLEGOHarryPotter
Welcome Messages from Iamnater1225 Pretty good. I don't know, Why don't you go talk to her about it. Great. What's up? What about you? Great. Yes, We can always work together. Messages from Rgoh1 I'll see what I can do. No. I don't know if I can fit it into my schedule. I'm not your slave and I'm not a miracle worker! Please stop asking me! That's not good. I don't have either movie. Sorry. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises. Sure. By the way, congrats on those badges. I don't know if he'll listen to me. Relax. He'll get this problem fixed soon enough. Please be patient. Hold on a sec. I haven't decided yet if Tigerman531 and I are gonna do Doogal together yet or not. Clearly. I saw what she did. She's not being funny. Who're you talking about? Dude. You're forgetting two important categories. Charactes and Non-Disney characters. Could you please slow down with adding more pages here? Please stop! I'm not a miracle worker! There's nothing I can do! Zack, this needs to stop. Relax. Google Plus change. I'm afraid we can't do anything about it. There's nothing we can do about this. ENOUGH! Listen, i don't like this anymore than you do, but please quit complaning! All right, but please stop crying. I already noticed. He must have changed it for a reason. I've been better. Relax, will you? He's probably just busy right now. Don't worry about it. A little. Of course i like you. I don't trust him, but your behavior is getting you into more trouble. I'm sorry, but i can't fight your battles for you. PLEASE slow down on the page creating. I can't keep up with you! Please slow down. You're going to fast again for me. And just so you know, if you're gonna create Harry Potter pages, than do NOT do Aragog! Tigerman531's got a big fear of spiders. If you're gonna add song pages, you need to add the lyrics too. Sorry, but no thanks. Thanks anyway. I don't hate them, but it's not my concern. NO! Leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood right now. > :' ( Ren is busy at the moment, so please be patient. Ignore this guy then. What happens in the Thomas and Twilight series should stay in it. Happy New Year to you too. Zack, not now. Okay? I am in no mood. You're not allowed to add whoever you want to Jaden's most enemies list. That's strictly my category to control. Script of how Ms. Stout and Franklin got arrested: (After Ms. Stout and Franklin have fallen down the stairs, the cops show up in front of them, blaring their sirens and all) Cop 1: Ms. Stout! Franklin! By the order of the state of New York, you are under arrest for child abuse and Arson! Ms. Stout: Who told you that?! Cop 1: The daughter of Princess Celestia herself; Princess Courtney! (Courtney shows up beside him) Courtney: I don't care if you meant it, Ms. Stout! These girls depended on you, even if they didn't have any parents! You and your boyfriend are going away for a long time! I'll let the cops take care of you two! *to a group of cops* Officers, hook 'em! Group of Cops: Yes, your highness. (They help up Ms. Stout and Franklin and put cuffs on them) Courtney: *to Ms. Stout and Franklin* You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! (They put them in the police car and drive off) A tow truck takes it away. :) I don't know who you're talking about... It doesn't ring a bell. THAT'S IT!!! You're outta here!!!!! > : ( Uh oh! *giggles nervously* I’d like to stay and chat but I got other things to do... Uh... bye-bye! *zooms off*